


See you again

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Clara：Since when did you care about the Doctor?Missy：Since always. Since the Cloister Wars. Since the night he stole the moon and the President’s wife. Since he was a little girl. One of those was a lie, can you guess which one?
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> 13th/master

Clara：Since when did you care about the Doctor?  
  
Missy：Since always. Since the Cloister Wars. Since the night he stole the moon and the President’s wife. Since he was a little girl. One of those was a lie, can you guess which one?  
  


* * *

  
当地时间凌晨4:50，Koschei推着行李箱在雪地里走。定位显示还有17分钟的路。他觉得自己此刻是宇宙间最傻的时间领主，因为他找不到自己的Tardis了。  
  
这不能全怪他，Koschei理直气壮地想，谁知道这个星球的季节转变的如此频繁还毫无征兆？大雪干扰了定位器的精确度。昨天他还在晚餐后吃了冰激凌呢，结果刚入夜就下雪了。换了一只手拖箱子，他第无数次地向露指手套下被冻得通红的指节呵气，真诚地希望自己不要成为一个被冻到重生的时间领主。因为真的有先例。  
  
然后他亲眼见证了一个人的陨落。  
  
不远处，有一个人，从天而降，落到了雪里。  
  
“Rassion啊！”Koschei瞬间松手，跌跌撞撞地跑过去，他的箱子被遗忘在身后啪地一下重心不稳地倒在了雪地里。没关系，里面装的无非是一些换洗衣服和旅游纪念品。  
  
为了这趟出游（出逃）的安全Koschei可是翻遍了教程和注意事项，他很清楚在这个温度下直接雪和接触十几分钟会发生什么后果。即使对时间领主来说冻到重生也并不是笑话。  
  
当他接近并弯下腰犹豫地靠近想看一眼陌生人的情况时，侧趴在雪地里的人突然坐起，吓得Koschei倒退几步。  
  
“My nose！太冷了太冷了我现在不喜欢下雪天了。”金发女人（根据声音Koschei现在确认了这是个女人）用手指捂了捂直接摔在雪地里的一边脸，夸张地皱了皱鼻子，上上下下拍打着自己衣服上的雪，“错误的落地姿势。不合格驾校，他们该教我的，怎么应对滑出Tardis的情况。”  
  
Koschei沉默着，他原本还以为自己有点疯呢。  
  
“看看我遇到了谁！”金发的陌生人对他的态度远超过看到雪地陌生救援者的热情，像是见到了一个老朋友，“一个逃学鬼！一个旅行家！我开始怀念学院时光了，可就算受不了寄宿学校的摧残也不必这个点出逃吧。”  
  
“呃…你谁啊？”这是现在Koschei唯一能说的话。  
  
“I'm the Doctor.” 金发女人笑得很灿烂。  
  
“Doctor？”这是个头衔，但他从未听说过，“Doctor Who？”  
  
“Well, ” 她瞪大了眼，“你比我想象中更年轻不是吗。”  
答非所问。  
  
“好吧，我是Koschei，Time Lord。显然你是个Time Lady，”他无奈地搓了搓手，怀疑多来这么几下自己就要长冻疮了，帮了一下把陌生人从地上拉起来，“那我们能回Tardis再说话吗，我要冷死了。不靠谱的GPS说我的Tardis就在500地球米之内。在我取回行李箱之后。”  
  


* * *

  
“然后你就掉出了你自己的Tardis？”男孩笑得浑身颤抖，把胡椒粉撒得到处都是，“你是我见过的最有趣的时间领主了。真的。”  
  
他们在Koschei的Tardis里吃早饭。这并不是Master后来一直用的那个，而是从旅游中心租的。  
  
Doctor看着Koschei，她找回了所有的记忆，却依然不敢相信Master曾经是这样的。本已经沦为苍白概念的回忆浮现出来。他们针锋相对了十几个世纪，开端的美好就显得尤为不可思议。  
  
她开始想时间领主的一生是否注定如此，开头总是充满了期待和天真，然后在一次次的转变中耗尽了最初的模样，最后烧掉了一切，曾经很接近信仰的词语如今只会使人不耐烦。找一些反义词来代替反倒会更有戏剧性。  
  
Koschei在这个时候就像个人类。人类就像非常非常年轻的时间领主，就像…曾经的Koschei，组乐队日日排练，为攻克一道难题兴奋不已，什么邪恶计划都不如遍历群星更具诱惑，当生活充满希望对同类友善也易如反掌。  
  
“相信我，当你在宇宙间旅行几个世纪以后这种事常常发生。”Doctor耸耸肩，然后因不合身的衣服只皱眉头，她要尽快换了它。而且她上一任的品味太恐怖了，说真的，红色内衬？  
  
“tutututu, tutututu, ”Koschei若有所思地敲着桌面，嘴里念叨着毫无意义的音节，“你真的旅行了这么久？那你的工作怎么办？”  
  
“游览群星就是我的工作。”  
  
“cool! ”Koschei惊叹，“我的很多朋友都那么说，但其实一个个不是在准备去政府工作就是去教书，还有的去了其他的星球寻找机会。“他老气横秋地评价道，“Gallifrey太保守了，上面的老鸟不下去，年轻人哪里有什么机会。说真的，有没有人能让他们滚蛋啊，谢谢！”  
  
Doctor极力忍笑。现在她想起来了，Koschei真的很有趣。  
  


* * *

  
“哇。” Koschei说。  
  
“哇。” Doctor说。  
  
“我第一次看见撞成这样的Tardis!” Koschei说。  
  
“闭嘴，小朋友。” Doctor说。  
  
“我觉得我们现在在想同一件事。”Koschei揪了揪刺到他脖子发痒的高领毛衣。  
  
“是吗。”Doctor理了下头发。  
  
“3，2，1，Run！” 他们在雪地里奔跑，样子很是滑稽。  
  
回到Tardis后Doctor兴奋地拉起了操纵杆：“Play first, work later! 我觉得我记起怎么使用这玩意儿了！”  
  
“太好了。”Koschei像家长老师千叮咛万嘱咐地那样系好了安全带，这也是他从来都不会飞出自己Tardis的原因，“这是我第一次来地球，我需要一个向导。”  
  
他们可以去东非大裂谷野餐，去乞力马扎罗的山顶玩雪，去夏威夷看流体式火山喷发，去莫斯科看双人舞，去汉堡看最新上映的音乐剧，去澳大利亚看南十字星。  
  
就像约定中的那样。  
  
这一次不会有任何争执阴谋和背叛。这一次不会有任何人死掉。包括他们自己。  
  


* * *

  
-Doctor, since when were we friends?  
  
-Since always. Since we formed a band that you were the drummer and I was the guitar player. Since we escaped from Gallifrey together. Since I was a little girl.  
One of those was the truth, guess which one?  
  


* * *

  
最终他们玩够了。Doctor修好了她的Tardis，他们来到了分别的时候。  
  
“Doctor，你的时间线上我是怎样的？” Koschei最终还是忍不住好奇心。  
  
Doctor不知道该怎么说。  
  
你会被鼓声逼疯，忘记怎么欣赏星星而是急着去毁灭他们。你会用电缆杀死我一次，然后我看着你被烧死却无动于衷。然后我们会几个世纪才见上一次，每次都以两败俱伤收场。最后我们成了彼此仅剩的族人，紧紧抓着这段友谊中剩下的东西不放。  
  
然后你会救我两次，我会救你一次，你会把我拉回来，我也会把你拉回来，即使我们都在黑暗里陷得这么深，即使Koschei和Theta的过去只是12刻度钟表上的几秒钟。  
  
这就是时间领主的人生。  
  
“你会变得和我一样疯。”最终她说。  
  
“Oh, ” Koschei像是看到饭后甜点那样笑了, “ Brilliant! ”  
  


* * *

  
Koschei回到了Gallifery，他对自己的这次度假非常满意，连被学校通报批评、被父母发吼叫邮件，被宿管关禁闭也丝毫没有影响他的好心情。  
  
“你疯了！你错过了天体物理错过了机械实验还错过了二十次乐队排练，我们都被你气死了。” Theta来看他的时候给予他一记肘击，小心翼翼地掩饰着声音里浓浓的羡慕和向往。  
  
“啊？这样吗。”Koschei狼吞虎咽地啃着Theta带给他的烤鸡，被关禁闭唯一一点不好就是吃得太差了，“真可惜我一点都不感到愧疚。”  
  
“告诉我Gallifery外面的世界是怎样的。” Theta挨着他坐下，为了听小伙伴的旅行见闻他甚至带来了一本天文书。Koschei觉得自己的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。  
  
“…那是一颗很棒的星球，它的天空是蓝，有绿色的草地，有种甜点叫冰激凌。Rassion啊，就算只是为了再吃一次它我将来一定会回去玩。”Koschei最后说到了地球，“我遇到了另一个时间领主。她来自另一个时间线，认识我但我还不认识她。”  
  
“我忘记她的名字了。但我还记得她的样子。”他啃完了烤鸡，环顾四周后眯起了眼，拽过Theta的围巾抹掉嘴上的油，无视了他吵闹朋友快要掀掉天花板的抗议，Koschei转了转眼珠，“她的头发和你的一样金。”  
  
  
-End-  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Missy一把抓住迎面而来的手：“天哪，Doctor，没有人规定变成了女人就一定要这样打架。你对姑娘是不是有什么误解？”  
  
金发的女人瞪着她，眼圈发红。“你又在我面前死了。”她说。还和最年轻的你分别，我讨厌离别。她默默在心里加了一句。  
  
这教科书一般的反应。Missy简直想翻白眼，不得不说她真的很怀念这样极富情感又勇于承认的Doctor。和怀念那些灰发还有猫头鹰般的眉毛一样多。  
  
不过…她看着Doctor的金发，和Theta学院时期一样漂亮的金发。Missy想一把揪住Doctor的头发看着好友痛得直翻白眼诅咒人的模样，也想把她吻得喘不过气让她骂不了人也没心思哭哭唧唧又抱怨自己被扔下。  
  
也想两件事都干。  
  
于是Missy同时干了这两件事。毕竟她从不亏待自己。  
  
  
-真·End-


End file.
